An Apology to Lindsey
by Aki and Tenshi
Summary: Please know I didn't sleep with Dean to hurt you.' Rory does something she should have done a long time ago. Set after 'Bridesmaids Revisited.' oneshot. by Aki.


Aki- Here is a little piece that came to mind after watching 'Bridesmaids Revisited,' and I finally had time and inspiration to write it down. Also, all those who are reading my other fic, _Christmas Miracles_, I don't know the next time I will update. My weekends, in which I do most of my writing, are hectic and I have a lot of papers and stuff coming up in school and that takes precedent over fanfiction. Sorry. But who knows, I might have a serge of inspiration tomorrow and write another six page chapter…not likely.

**An Apology to Lindsey**

Rory was sitting at her desk staring at a blank piece of paper. She bit the top of her pen, wondering how to start, how to write the letter she should have written a long time ago. It was best to start at the beginning. She put her pen to the paper and began to write:

'Dear Lindsey,' Rory paused. The easy part was done. She found it funny that after years of rigorous schooling at Chilton and Yale, where she had to write lengthy papers and essays for classes and articles for school newspapers, yet now, as she sat trying to contemplate a simple letter she was at loss for words. This may be the hardest thing Rory ever had to write. She took a deep breath, all she had to do was right the truth, to write what she was feeling. Rory placed her pen on the paper and let her hand flow.

Lindsey shifted through her mail as she got home from work. She was instantly intrigued by a pure white envelope that boasted no return address. She ripped it open, pulled out the sheets of notebook paper and unfolded them. There was something strangely familiar about the handwriting, but she was instantly intrigued by the words.

She read, 'Dear Lindsey, I realized the other day I never said sorry for what happened. I was stuck by this reality when I learned that my boyfriend, whom I loved and thought loved me, had cheated on me. Everything that we had built was suddenly destroyed and it hurt.

'I know our situations were different. You were married, that means a hell of a lot more, but I understood how you must of felt when you discovered that Dean and I-. It's funny that I can't say it, even write it. You know what I'm talking about.

'I know being a divorced by age twenty must make it even worse, but I know how you feel otherwise. I know the pain you must have gone through, might still be going through, to have been betrayed by someone you love, to go through stages of blaming them, then the girl, then yourself. I'm not saying you can't blame Dean and I'm not saying you can't blame me. You can hate me. I mean, I'd hope you wouldn't hate. I don't want you to hate me, but you have every right to hate me. If I were you I'd probably hate me. So it's okay if you do, even though I don't want you to. Sorry, off topic.

'Anyway, all I'm saying is you can blame anyone for what happened to your marriage, but you cannot, I repeat, cannot, blame yourself. It is not your fault. It never was. You couldn't have done anything to change what happened.

'So this is my apology. I shouldn't have done what I did. I know that now and I knew that then though I refused to admit it. Just know, please know, that I didn't- okay I'll say it- sleep with Dean- to hurt you. That was never my intention. I was just so mixed up at that time and got caught up in the moment, that's no excuse, but that's what happened. There are not many moments in my life that I would wish to redo, to back, but that is one of them. I don't know if that is any condolence to you, but it's the truth.

Sincerely, Rory Gilmore.'

She had to read the letter a few time through before she could believe what she read and who it was from. Never in a million years did she expect to come home today to find a letter like this waiting for her.

Not a weak later Rory found was flipping through her own mail; opening the envelopes so nonchalantly that she didn't even realize when she opened one with no return address. She pulled out a single sheet of paper were four words were written. She read them over and over again, trying her hardest to accept them as truth. Though there was no signature accompanying the piece Rory knew who it was from.

It read: 'I don't hate you.'


End file.
